Swordplay
by Cofkett
Summary: He wasn't lying. He really was good at this.


**This was based on the ****_Get a Clue_**** promo, not the episode, so there are some tiny inconsistencies; for example, Beckett witnessing the sword-fight. Of course I have to credit Stana for her quote. I don't know anything about fencing. I got it all off the internet, so apologies for any inaccuracies. And now I warn you I dropped a lot of F-bombs. But the actual M-rated content is fairly mild by Caskett fanfiction standards. I will write a poste-ep for****_ Get A Clue_**** sometime this week, and I'm currently working on the next chapter of Cheeseburgers. To those of you who were into my Vampire Diaries story (if you could call it that) co-written with IheartBECKS, there will be a new story which I beta'd posted to her account tonight - and this one has a beginning, middle and end, I promise. In fact, I thought her ending was very clever. It's also Damon/Bonnie. Sorry to divert you, Castle fans. Onto Caskett!**

* * *

She was sitting across from him on his couch, biting her lip. Castle looked up from his book.

"What is it, Kate?"

She looked down, playing with her engagement ring.

"Where did you learn to swordfight like that, Castle?"

"I've been fencing for nearly a decade."

"Fencing? Huh. Could... could you teach me?"

He put his book down and sat up.

"You want me to teach you to fence?"

"It looked like... fun."

He nodded.  
"Ok, I'd be honoured."

"Thanks," she said, kissing his forehead.

"No problem," he said, running his hands up and down her arms.

* * *

Castle took Beckett's hand to lead her into the club.

"Hey, Rick," a red-haired man, said, approaching him.

"Hey, Hank."

" I can't tell you how pleasantly surprised I was to get your call saying you need a sparring buddy. How long has it been?"

"A while," Castle said. "I've been caught up with writing and... getting engaged."

"I heard. Congratulations! This is her?"

He nodded.

"Wow, it's a pleasure. I'm Hank."

"Kate Beckett."

"I'm here to give Kate her first lesson," Castle said. "I thought you and I could give her a demonstration."

"Well, it would be my pleasure, but... if you don't mind me asking, why couldn't Alexis come help you?"

"Oh..." Castle's smile faded.

Beckett squeezed his hand.

"Well, she's very busy with college these days."

"College. God, I feel old. Zachary's just started at Vassar."

"Vassar. Wow. No offence but -"

"Yeah, I know, I was surprised, too. He's not the brightest kid, but he works hard, and being a legacy and having a Grandfather who offered to pay for everything didn't hurt. Seems like just yesterday they were four feet tall and we were bringing them in on our shoulders, sneaking glances through the glass doors watching them learn, Zach with his little rat-tail; Alexis looking so cute in her little fencing gear."

"Yeah," Castle said in a wistful tone. "Any way, um... here, Kate." He found a chair for her and sat her up against the wall where she could watch.

"The lane we're playing on is what's called a 'piste'," he explained. "The target area is the trunk or groin, front or back."

"Wait, wait, hold on," Beckett said. " _Groin?"_

Castle and Hank exchanged a smirk.

"It's ok, Kate, I'll be well-protected."

"Still... is it worth the risk?"

Castle showed her the blade of the foil. The blade was blunted.

"Perfectly safe."

"Don't worry, Kate, I won't hurt the future kids," Hank assured her.

_"That wasn't exactly my first concern," _she whispered to Castle.

He grinned.  
"_Is there any time you're not thinking about my _- ?"

"Rick. I haven't got all night, man."

"Hold your horses,_ man_. I haven't finished explaining the rules yet."

"Sorry. Getting antsy. I'll be over here."

He backed away.

"'Right of Way,' is in play," Castle continued. "That means whoever attacks first scores the point if there's a tie. "

Beckett nodded.

The men suited up, saluted each other by placing the foil straight up in front of their faces, then swishing it down to one side. The helmets reminded her of beekeeper masks; the jackets were covered with padding.

"En garde."

"Allez."

Beckett watched. Since the attacks were varied and lightning fast, the responses had to be instantaneous. Half the time she couldn't even tell what was happening.

Castle hadn't been lying. He really was very good at this. She knew nothing about fencing, but even she could tell. While Hank was bouncing up and down all over the place, Caste was solid and calm - a mind-boggling break from character. His graceful, steady, powerful thrusts often relentlessly drove Hank to the end of the piste, Castle's body holding sharp angles effortlessly.

Watching him in action was... hot. It was why she'd wanted him to teach her. Seeing him fighting that masked man had turned her on, and now she just wanted to see him like this more. The longer she watched, the more sexy he looked to her, and she started having memories of their nights together and comparing them with her view of his body now, controlled, strong and skilful in both cases. She knew first-hand the shape of the muscles driving those legs, the strength of those arms.

_Oh, my. _Beckett shifted in her chair, attempting to shake off the discomfort of the rapidly increasing moisture in her underwear. _Those fucking arms._

_A_ final touch scored and they were done. Castle pulled off his helmet, his face flushed and damp, wearing a huge self-satisfied grin.  
The two shook hands, Hank waved to Beckett and left the room. Castle came over to her, still grinning, the heat of battle still intense on his gaze now focused on her, and Beckett had to look away to keep herself from grabbing him by the arm, dragging him outside to his parked Ferarri and having her wicked way with him. She wanted him. Not that she didn't always want him on some level, but she wasn't always in the mood. After that little performance, though, she was definitely in the mood; in the mood for Castle's body, Castle's hands and mouth all over her and hers all over him.

_Breathe, Kate. Just fucking breathe. _

"Ready to learn?"

Beckett laughed to cover her reaction to Sexy Fencing Castle.  
"Sure."

The lesson was sweet agony. He took every opportunity to touch her, and since he'd changed out of the padding that would have put a safe barrier between them; when his body brushed against hers, when he guided her legs or arms or torso into position, she got more and more distracted, more and more aware of him sexually and in more and more trouble. She even considered excusing herself to run to the restroom and get herself off so she could calm down and concentrate on the lesson. Except it wouldn't be enough.

This wasn't just about orgasms. This was about Castle, and how he was making her feel. She had to force herself to concentrate on what he was saying, growing flushed and breathless for reasons that had nothing to do with the workout and everything to do with the tall writer standing behind her.

Half an hour went by. She'd learned some footwork, some sword-work and was actually having fun despite her sexual fucking torment. The positions were surprisingly difficult but when she managed to execute them, she found it oddly satisfying. It was not unlike dancing, with strict poses and defined movements, yet given what he told her about some simple strategies also very intellectual. Beckett wasn't feeling very intellectual. Not at the moment.

Finally, just when she was on the verge of begging him for thrusting lessons of an entirely different nature, he glanced at the clock on the wall.  
"Thanks for asking me to do this, Kate. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did." She smiled at him. "I learned a lot." And she had; certain skills she'd like to put to practice tonight, if possible.

* * *

"Wow," Castle said, as they walked in through the door of the loft, "you know what? I should get back into fencing. Yes, ok, so I started it because of Alexis, but just because she's... living her own life now is no reason to stop all together. To be honest, before the other day, I'd forgotten how much fun it was."

"Yeah, you're right, Castle. It is fun. In fact, why don't you fence with me right now?"

He raised his eyebrows.  
"Sure, I mean, I think you'd still fit into Alexis's gear. It's in a box somewhere. I don't think she took it with her to her new place. Let me go get my swords - "

She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm only interested in you using one sword on me tonight, Castle."

His eyes widened.  
"Oh. Kate, did that... turn you on?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Castle, you were so sexy with that sword it just made me want to lie face down on your bed while you kneel behind me and tease me with the head of your - "

"God, Kate," he said, half laughing, half groaning.

"Then, I want you to be like a fencer, making a sudden attack, lunging and thrusting, giving it to me hard until I'm begging you to _please_ make me - "

He swallowed her words with his lips and tongue as he kissed her.

"Fencing? Seriously?"

She grinned.

"There's nothing sexier than swordplay."

He grinned back.  
"Then, let's play."

* * *

**"I think there's nothing Sexier Than Sworplay."**

**- Stana Katic.**


End file.
